justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Needs Somebody To Love
"Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" by The Blues Brothers ''(covered by ''Dancing Bros. in-game), is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers 'Classic' The dancers are both men wearing single-colored shirt under their black and white striped prisoner outfits. P1, who resembles Elwood Blues, wears orange and P2, who resembles Joliet "Jake" Blues, wears yellow. At certain points during the choreography, the prison uniforms flash with various bright colors. They also wear navy blue fedoras and each wear a pair of sunglasses. They also wear yellow boots. Both of them have a sky blue outline. 'Hold My Hand' There are five dancers in the alternate mode, in order being male, female, male, female, and male. They all wear similar suits to the classic mode. In addition to the similarity, they also wear fedoras, sunglasses, and black boots. The middle dancer is seen with the upper half of his suit pulled down, wearing a blue tank. everybodyneeds_coach_1_big.png|P1 everybodyneeds_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is outside a prison facility with garbage cans on the walls; sometimes, saxophonists pop out from them. Spotlights can also be seen, along with the lit windows right behind the dancers which are moving and criss crossing. Classic The Classic routine has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Move your arms in an inverted circle. Gold Move 2: Hit your elbow down. P1 raises his left knee. P2 jumps first then does it. These are the final moves of the rountine. EverybodyNeedsGM1.png|Gold Move 1 EverybodyNeedsGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Hold My Hand The Hold My Hand routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands up while moving to the right. Gold Move 3: Stop holding hands and put your hands up. ENS2L HMH GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 ENS2L HMH GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style (varies by console) * Get GOOD when "Everybody" is sung Trivia *The song's Hold My Hand routine is the only one in Just Dance 4. * This is the first song to have five coaches shown in the routine. However, only two are playable. * In the Dance Quests for this song, it asks for different dance styles on each console. On the Wii it's Energetic, on the Xbox 360 it's Exhausted, on the PlayStation 3 it's In Rhythm, and on the Wii U it's Poser. * The Hold My Hand routine contains a heavy amount of scored moves, counting some of the smallest movements multiple times in a row. * P2's avatar is often confused for the third coach from Gangnam Style. * Their skin colour isn't really white; it points to a pink palette. * The avatar seems to represent both dancers, as they look similar to each other. * The part of the choreo at 0:47 in the video below doesn't score points on the Xbox 360, but it does on all motion control consoles. * In the icon of the alternate mode, the dancers are seen to be wearing handcuffs that link to the other dancer. This is not the case in the actual routine. Gallery everybodyneedssomebodytolove.jpg|Classic Hold_My_Hand_-_Everybody_Needs_Somebody_to_Love.jpg|Hold My Hand everybodyneeds.jpg|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love EverybodyAlternate.png|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Hold My Hand) EverybodyNeedsSomebodytoLoveShape1.png|The song in the menu everybodyneeds_cover@2x.jpg 76.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Somebodyinactive.png Somebodyactive.png everybody needs pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Everybody need sombody to love(Cover).png Videos The_Blues_Brothers_(6_9)_Movie_CLIP_-_Everybody_Needs_Somebody_to_Love_(1980)_HD Just Dance 4 - Everybody Needs Somebody To Love - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, The Blues Brothers (Main dans la main) 5* Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Covered Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl